


Payments

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex at gunpoint, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob boss Odin made some enemies in the underworld. Now his sons will be forced to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payments

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the sleaziest thing I've ever written *hangs head in shame*

He doesn't think it could get much worse. Until it does. Until he's forced to lie flat on a smooth wooden table, stripped down and tied up, on display for a room full of strangers.

Then they push Thor in.

Loki grits his teeth and avoids Thor's gaze, cheeks burning hotly. A part of him melts in relief at seeing his brother alive and well, if a little bruised. But mostly he's drowning in a mixture of shame and disgust, hoping against hope that Thor will _leave_ , that he won't have to see what they do to Loki, that once they get back home both of them can pretend nothing bad really happened—

"Loki," Thor says hoarsely. That draws a mocking laughter from the people in the room, and Loki's blood runs a little colder.

He keeps his mouth shut. He has learned his lesson: talking too much is what landed him in this position in the first place. And he almost, _almost_ misses the gag they no longer put in his mouth. Apparently the message won't stick until his silence is voluntary.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks. Behind him, one of the thugs tightens his grip on Thor's shoulders. Silly, as he's barely larger than Thor himself, and everyone knows that the only thing keeping Thor in check is the gun currently pointed at Loki's head.

"Splendid," Loki says bitterly. "Just great."

He tries to shift subtly to relieve the cramps in his aching muscles. His legs are spread out and secured in this position with zip ties. As such, he's painfully aware he is flashing the whole room, Thor included.

"Isn't this touching," Malekith says sweetly. "I'd love to let you chat, boys. Alas, your father cost me a lot of money—"

"No, he just outsmarted you," Loki says. "Don't blame your shitty business practices on Odin."

This is one of those instances when he shouldn't have spoken. He is slapped in the face, hard; the back of his head hits the table. Through the ringing in his ears, he can barely make out Thor's furious shouting.

"Like I said," Malekith says as Loki slowly comes back to his senses. "Odin cost me money. And you, my pretties, will have to earn it back."

Thor's gaze darts towards Loki, his blue eyes widening. And Loki won't even look at him, busy as he is trying not to vomit. He knows what they planned for them, suspected it the moment he noticed Malekith's malicious leer.

"You're insane," Thor says hotly. "You're sick, all of you—"

"Well now," Malekith smiles, shark-like. "You were the one who said no-one gets to lay their hands on your little brother, weren't you? So we won't. But _you_ will."

They have learnt, too. First person that tried to touch Loki in Thor's presence had to pick their own teeth from the floor with a broken hand. But as pleasant as it is to remember his struggles, the very same man, one arm in a cast, is now pressing the barrel of a gun to Loki's temple and grinning down at him. But it's all right, Loki thinks. He's been in trouble before.

It doesn't strike him how bad it is until Thor touches his leg.

It's the lightest of touches, hesitant and unsure, and yet it still feels scalding hot, like a brand pressed to his skin. Thor's face is terrifyingly blank, regret giving way to quiet determination, and then to nothing whatsoever. He tightens his fingers, nails digging into Loki's thigh, and a shadow of rage passes over his features, too quick for the others to notice.

He doesn't say anything. Loki's used to the silence between them, even if there's a number of things he'd very much like to say right now. But any protestations on his part would be useless, and if he opened his mouth, they might hear the terror in his voice.

He has to give his brother this, at least: having made his mind, Thor gets on with the task with little delay. As he rarely questions or second-guesses the decisions he has made, Thor's movements are sure and precise. One of the many, many things Loki admires about him, or is jealous of, or hates him for. It's really hard to say.

A warm, heavy hand slides up his thigh, and Loki shivers slightly, eyes pressed stubbornly shut. His skin has cooled off, enhancing his discomfort, but he didn't particularly mind until Thor stepped between his spread legs, radiating body heat like a furnace.

Loki's a coward and a liar, always has been. But every once in a while it comes in handy – he's so good at lying to himself, he can pretend none of this is happening. With his eyes closed, he can choose what he sees, one of the many fantasies he entertains himself with at night—

He gives a loud, startled gasp when Thor's hand closes around his cock. And then he has to swallow a string of curses, willing Thor to _move on_ , without bringing Loki's own arousal into the situation and humiliating him even further.

Alas, he suspects, Thor can't. He's way too nice to fuck an unwilling partner, and under the circumstances—under the circumstances Loki is pissed off beyond measure, trembling with rage and fear, pure hatred surging through every vessel in his body. Thor grasps his cock, heat seeping into Loki's skin, the steady pressure on his groin slowly making itself harder and harder to ignore. And Loki _hates_ him, hates how slow and gentle his movements are, how considerate he is of gripping Loki just right, slipping his hand up and down, wetting it with lube they must have given him at some point.

No-one's ever touched Loki like this. He knows what it's like to harden and spill in his own hand, so he knows what to expect. But he's wrong, he was so wrong. It's different and bizarre, having someone else touch his cock, and stranger still because no matter how he tries, he cannot banish the image of Thor's face from beneath his eyelids.

And it's a normal body reaction, this warmth surging between his legs, his muscles tensing and his cock rising half-hard in Thor's grip. He tries to tell himself this, blame it on his nervous system, blame it on anyone else, other than his own sick pleasure at his brother's touch.

The tiniest moan escapes his lips. He can hear muffled laughter and then feels a momentary tightening of Thor's hand still rested on Loki's thigh.

"Aww, you won't tell me this is the first time you're doing this, Thor," Malekith says. "Look at how much little Loki is enjoying himself!"

"Shut up," Thor says. He speaks quietly, but the tone of his voice sends a shiver of terror through Loki, weirdly soothed by the gentle caress of Thor's hand on his skin.

Thor goes faster now, thank god. Loki's past the point of pretending; he gasps and moans shamelessly, pulling at his bindings while Thor jerks him off. His cock twitches, hard and dripping in Thor's fist, and his balls are drawn taut and full. He's almost—he's so close—

He has to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. Metallic taste of blood explodes on his tongue and Thor's name is still caught somewhere in his throat, safe. Loki can breathe easier.

He's dimly aware that he came at some point, shooting semen all over Thor's hand and shirt. And there's a stir going around the room, quiet laughter and mocking applause that he tries to ignore. It would take a braver man than Loki to open his eyes right now and look at Thor, so he takes advantage of the lingering pleasure his orgasm brought him to relax his muscles and twist his hips slightly.

"Get on with it," he says, voice raspy but discernible. It's met with another round of cheering and stupid comments that he can't hear over the rush of blood in his ears and murder in his heart.

Thor's blunt fingers slip over his balls and down his perineum, making Loki twitch. Their touch is steady; Thor isn't shivering like Loki is. Then they press against Loki's puckered hole, and he draws in a few panicked breaths. It's bad enough already, that his own brother is doing this to him, that he never asked for this – but holy shit, it's also going to _hurt_.

"Relax," Thor says, a pleading note in his voice. But he cuts off abruptly when Malekith tuts at him.

It's a good advice. Loki tries to relax, breathe deeply and not _think_ about Thor's fingers, now slicked with lube, teasing his hole. He has read about it, watched enough porn to know the theory of what's about to happen. But no amount of supplementary reading could prepare him for the insistent pressure of a finger trying to force its way inside. He gasps, because no, it seems impossible that his body could open up that way, not even for Thor—

It does. The tight muscle gives in, finally, and Thor's finger slides inside. The lube helps, easing the way, but it's still bizarre. Loki can't get used to the intrusion, no matter how much he tries, and how soothing it is to hear Thor's shallow breathing after being forcibly separated for days.

Well, this is no longer an issue. Now they aren't separated. Now Loki can intimately feel Thor's thick knuckle push past his rim. And he knows there's more coming. Instinctively, he tries to draw his knees to his chest to better expose himself, but succeeds only in pulling at the zip ties that secure his legs.

Thor must sense his discomfort because he changes the angle slightly. The second finger slides in easier than the first one, painfully slow. Loki gets a moment to adjust, breathe in and nod his head before Thor proceeds with the third. He's using so much lube that it spills from his hand, thick dollops of it running down the back of Loki's thighs. His hand is large and three of his fingers push deep inside Loki, impossibly deep, stretching him for what's about to happen.

There's a flutter of anticipation in Loki's stomach, part fear and part curiosity. He's always been too curious for his own good.

"You know," Malekith says, right into his ear. Loki tries to pull away, disgusted, when the man's breath brushes over his cheek. "You should open your eyes. There's so much you're missing."

Thor works him open, methodically. And Loki gasps, his nails scratching uselessly on the table's surface. The pain is still there, very much so, but he can also feel the curl of Thor's fingers inside him—

"He's getting off on this, see," Malekith says, clearly amused. "Your own big brother is getting hard from doing this to you. And he hasn't even touched himself…"

Loki spits on him then, immensely satisfied when the gangster backs away with disgust. He did not even have to open his eyes; his aim is, as always, impeccable.

They hit him for that but it hardly stops the garbled laughter that nearly chokes him. Someone's forearm presses down onto his throat, but fuck them, he will _laugh_ and he will die laughing if he has to.

But he doesn't have to. Thor pushes whoever it is away from Loki and drapes himself on top, enveloping Loki with his comforting body heat and the familiar scent of him. His fingers slip out of Loki's hole, smearing lube everywhere, and Loki very nearly whines at their loss before he can stop himself.

Fuck. For a moment he is lost in Thor's embrace, safe and warm, with a muscled forearm shielding him from the barrel of a gun that, by now, must have made a permanent dent in his skull. And Loki is grateful, stupidly and painfully grateful, so much that he could sob with it; but then he registers the press of Thor's groin against his thigh and feels the thick bulge through the material of Thor's jeans.

His eyes fly open, then. It hurts to see and he has to blink several times before he can focus. And then he can only see Thor's face, partially shielded by his long hair, in a way he has never seen it before: frozen with terror and shame.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever. They don't have time, Loki knows this. But he can't even move and Thor's too stunned to do so.

More guns come into Loki's peripheral vision. He swallows and nods, again, wishing Thor would just move already—what is he waiting for? For Loki to tell him that it's all right? For Loki's forgiveness or enthusiasm?

"Move, Odinson," Malekith says. "Before someone else takes your place."

Loki closes his eyes, hoping it would be easier on Thor that way. Had he been in Thor's place, could he…? Well, _could_ he?

Thor shifts above him, his breath washing hotly over the skin of Loki's cheek. He's unzipping his jeans one-handed, pushing aside the material to draw out his cock. And Loki knows how large it is even when flaccid, has seen Thor naked enough times, and has another light-headed moment of panic.

The blunt head presses to Loki's entrance, silky-smooth and warm. It's slick with lube but still feels impossibly huge when it pushes in. Loki grits his teeth and braces himself, inhaling sharply with every inch of cock that slips inside his body.

Oh, it's huge and thick and so _bizarre_ , this hardness between his legs. But even more so, as he can hear the shallow, unsteady rhythm of Thor's breathing – and then a gasp, once Thor is seated fully inside.

Loki hoped he could ignore the intrusion but he can't – it seems to reach somewhere deep inside him, a heat not unlike shame pooling in the pit of his stomach. And then Thor starts moving, and—and—

He tries to fight it, every step of the way. But he can't help the wave of humiliating pleasure when Thor begins fucking him in earnest. He is cocooned, safe in his brother's arms, breathing in his scent and almost tasting the sweaty skin on his tongue – and Thor is _everywhere,_ around Loki and inside of him all at once, protecting him and claiming him with every powerful thrust.

A half-pained moan escapes from Loki's lips. There's still some room for bitterness in his heart, a little voice that whispers that yes, Thor wants this. Perhaps not like that, and not in those circumstances, but he's always wanted it, to have Loki spread out beneath him, completely at his mercy. And Thor always gets what he wants, doesn't he?

But there's a different voice, and a strange kind of joy blooming inside him. Thor's blunt fingernails scratch over his ribcage and Loki arches up, oddly light-headed, high on the knowledge that his perfect golden brother _wants_ him.

Thor's cock slips out of him almost entirely, and Loki cries out when it spears him open all in one go. It's too much, he can barely breathe from the weight of Thor's body and the restraints holding his limbs in place. And yet the feeling of helplessness is almost peaceful.

Thor grunts in his ear, his beard scratching Loki's cheek. His movements grow erratic, more forceful – and Loki doesn't even care about the pain anymore, he doesn't care about anything other than keeping Thor like this, where they can be together.

He can feel every spasm of Thor's cock inside him. He can feel it when Thor comes, filling Loki with hot, sticky seed. And then Loki winces when the limp cock slides out of him.

He's so full, some of the slick drips out of his hole. It's filthy and _wrong_ , but Loki feels a pang of satisfaction: Thor is no longer inside him, but a part of him _is_. And Loki never wants the feeling to fade—

Slowly, agonizingly, he becomes aware of other people still in the room. And Malekith yells, "Cut!" above mocking laughter from the crowd.

They filmed it. Of course they did.

Loki blinks his eyes open. Thor is still above him, his face frozen in a blank non-expression that Loki quickly interprets as fury. His gaze softens a little when he looks down at Loki, heavy with regret. When he leans down, Loki isn't sure what to expect – an apology, a declaration of love… Nothing Thor says can truly make this okay, after all. They've gone way too far.

But then Thor says, calm and sincere, "We will kill them all."

And Loki smiles. He even manages to offer a haughty smirk to Malekith. Because none of it truly matters.

Thor wants revenge, same as Loki. And Thor always gets what he wants.


End file.
